


This is why you shouldn't steal...

by FujoshiFury92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Big Bird Hunting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFury92/pseuds/FujoshiFury92
Summary: I dont know which is scarier... falling off Mt Ravatogh or facing Zu... Noct is about to find out... Not before a bit of Promptis of course... Going to be explicit in later chapters...





	This is why you shouldn't steal...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... fourth post in two days... That's what happens when you get forced to take annual holidays... hmm... what to do...
> 
> And before you ask yes I do have a life... I just like Promptis more!

Noct forced his gaze away as the glare got to his eyes. The view was impressive, there was no denying that. Camping right at the top of Mt Ravatogh was a brilliant idea on his part. A sudden movement below caught his eye… The Zu… Their next hunt… Not one he was particularly looking forward to he had to admit, but the gil he would rake up crossed with the valuable Zu beak was too much to ignore.

“Hey buddy!” he heard the familiar voice call, “whatcha up to?”

“Just admiring the view” Noct began “you?” he turned to look up at the blonde. 

“Uh you know, just taking photos of stuff” The prince nodded his head slightly, acknowledging his response without words. 

He watched as the photog stepped closer to the edge of the orange rock. Your game. Noct bit his lip as he tried not to laugh at the mental image conjuring itself up in his head. Prompto too close to the edge… Prompto decides to bust a move… Camera slips from Prompto’s grasp… Panic all over the blondes face as he watches his beloved camera meet its untimely death. 

“Hey what are you smiling at?” the blonde asked, although the smirk on his lips gave away that he knew it had something to do with him. They knew each other too well for that. 

“You” the prince chuckled ever so slightly, like it was the most obvious thing this side of Eos.   
Just then it actually happened… Prompto slipped! Noct winced, hes gotta stop thinking about things, he swears thinking about it makes it happen… it’s a bit freaky really… Perhaps he was seeing into the future? who knows. At least Prompto didn’t loose his camera… yet… 

“Are you okay?” Noct climbed to his feet, before creeping closer to the blonde. Watching him face plant had been kinda funny but he shouldn’t laugh… not yet atleast… 

“Uh yeah yeah I’m fine!” the blonde replied, not at all convincing. Noct could hardly make out his muffled words as sheer embarrassment kept Prompto from looking up. His face was pressed into his forearms as Noct knelt closer. 

“Why me…” Noct made out the faint whimper of his best friend. 

“Hey” the prince said softly as he placed a reassuring hand on the blondes back. 

“Its okay, it happens to the best of us” Noct comforted him, his voice slightly above a whisper. Okay suddenly this wasn’t funny anymore… well maybe still a touch… 

“Come here” Noct pulled him in close, “come sit over here with me, we can admire the view while being away from the edge”

The blonde got up carefully, looking away from the prince as a slight tear escaped his eye. Not much escaped Noct’s field of vision as he instinctively raised his hand. Gently brushing his finger across Prompto’s freckled cheek, the tear along with it. Their eyes met, well it’s not like they haven’t met before they’ve known each other for years but this was different. It felt like two had become one. There was no one else, how could there be? Prompto and Noctis were two pieces of a puzzle that was their own and no one else’s. Nothing would change that. It was in that moment that Noct knew what he had to do. 

He leaned in towards the blonde, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck, the other gently cupping his chin as he drew him in for the kiss. Their soft lips met, like the calm before the storm. Both waiting for the emotion to take control of their senses, blinding them to the world around them. Noct pressed his tongue gently between Prompto’s lips, gaining entrance. The blonde’s desires seized him, quickly eliminating the anxiety crossed with embarrassment crossed with everything that is Prompto.

“It’s good to see you are both up with the sunrise this morning, especially you Noct. I shall get started on breakfast” Ignis stated in his usual calm manner as he headed toward the tent. 

“?” the voice was familiar… so familiar… Come on Noct reel your thoughts in…

Instant panic gripped Prompto as he instinctively pushed himself away from Noct

“I-Ignis. Uh w-what w-where w-hat are you do-“ Prompto began as the embarrassment returned for round two. Noct held his fingers to his lips, silencing the blonde.   
The blonde looked straight into Nocts eyes. No exchange of words was necessary, they were both wondering the same thing. There was no way Ignis could have not seen that.   
Maybe Ignis needs to clean his glasses…

“So ah… Do you need a hand with breakfast Ignis?” Prompto dashed towards him, hoping to figure out if he’d actually seen them… 

“Why that’s very kind of you there Prompto” Ignis began “you could start by carefully stirring this pot, making sure not to let it burn”. Ignis instructed before handing the spoon over to Prompto.

“Wheres Gladio?” Noct asked, heading over to the action. “Gladio has gone to collect some eggs” 

“eggs? From where?”

“The Zu’s nest down below”

“What?! The Zu’s nest?! Isn’t that kinda dangerous for one person?” 

“Yes, yes it is, but as I am sure you are all well aware Gladio can be rather stubborn”

“Maybe I should go check on him” concern littered through Noct’s voice as his eyes darted to the narrow trail heading down.

“Yeah maybe you should Noct” Prompto agreed “Gladio is tough but that is one big bird”

No sooner said than done. Noct ran down the narrow path, careful not to slip. After taking out a wyvern and a few massive wasps, the prince finally made it to the drop down below. He spotted Gladio. Now for a way down… The inevitable happened… He slipped… The karmic price for laughing at his friend’s misfortune earlier. 

“Wow you okay?” He heard Gladios voice ring out from somewhere in the distance. 

“yup, just fine” he sighed before prying his remains off the rock. Then he saw them, the Zu eggs.

“Nuh uh, no way” Noct’s voice was laced with alarm. 

“yeah, they’re a bit bigger than I thought” Gladio

“A bit bigger? They are the same size as us!” 

“Yeah well, I ain’t taking one now… Just tryna find a way back up to the camp.”

“We might have to go the long way” Noct sighed, his voice teeming with resignation.

“We should probably move before the Zu comes back to its eggs” the prince added, starting to feel hungry for whatever Ignis was cooking.

It took a few twists, some turns and a lot of tumbles but they made it back to the campsite alive.

“Just in time”


End file.
